The proposed research represents a continuation of studies now supported by NIMH. Over the past few years, efforts were made to examine generalization phenomena in the behaviors of oppositional children and their caretakers in home and public school settings. Generalization refers to natural covariations in the behaviors of these people, as well as treatment produced covariations. In the research proposed for the next three years, three broad generalization topics will be studied: (1) Generalization over the behaviors of oppositional children and their caretakers; (2) Generalization of behaviors over settings; (3) Generalization of behaviors over time. A new concept, generated by our prior research, is called insularity. This concept points to the possibility that prior failures to observe the latter two types of generalization may be due to the functional composition of the high risk communities in which we operate.